Miracles Do Happen
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Yeh so its an old fic. Sueeriffic. Not proud of that fact but I admit it ok? So stop with the rude reviews. Misto gets the girl and she's yadayda. Moved to cats category


Miracles Do Happen

By Robin Gurl

**A/N I know it's a SUE ok? But as sad as it sounds I like her and think it's cute. This is a VERY old story but it's not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. I realize I said it wasn't a 'sue' but give me a break I was 16 years old. I don't read sue's either but I will tell you right now I don't write het couples hardly anymore. So I'm proud of myself for just writing a guy and girl couple instead of my normal guy on guy. **

**These reviews that were mean were uncalled for. I don't want to read another one or I will report for abuse. This is getting ridicules. We're all adults here and if not you need to grow up. No one is making you read this story or ANY of my stories. Magical only appears in three of my fics out of how many? 20 something? So go read the other ones. **

**And before I get told, I DON'T WANT TO PAIR MISTO UP WITH VICTORIA! I don't like her ass one bit. D: I'm not going to conform to the fandom just because idiots can't make their own decisions and not read something that says "mary sue" if they don't like Mary Sue's. Sheesh.**

**Ok if you can handle all of what I just said then go ahead and read. I don't know if it will ever be continued but I'm tired of the flack I'm receiving from it. **

* * *

Down around the junk yard everything was going perfectly. No one even noticed a small black kitten hanging on the around the fence looking down on them. Her eyes shown brightly as she took in everything. Her coat was completely black with a white stripe going right down the middle of her body. She was small and looked fragile._ "This place is weird."_

Her face was white and it made her eyes come out.

"Rum Tum Tugger, you had better let go of me." She looked down and noticed a cat taller than her with fur around his head putting his hands up in defense and letting another cat go. Demeter pulled away and let her claws out. "I've already got a Tom for me, so leave me alone."

"Alright, Alright baby." Rum Tum Tugger smiled his usually rioting smile. "Who is this lucky Tom."

"If only you knew." She turned from him and started back to the other Queens. When she turned back around she could of sworn she saw eyes staring at her from the fence.

"Demeter what are you staring at?" Bomba asked, "Did you see something?"

"I thought I saw eyes staring at me. Come with me and lets go see." Demeter and Bomba both crept up the fence. "Look, it's a kitten."

"Hey young one." Demeter called gently. It was to late she had scared the poor Kitten. "Come down with us."

Two golden eyes peered at them, they looked scared. She nodded after a moment and hopped down after them. Once down she hid behind a box. "We're not going to hurt you."

"What are you two doing?" It was Munkustrap.

"Look Munkus, we found a kitten." The second in command looked over to the box and he to saw the kitten. Softly he went down on all fours and crept over to her. "What's your name Kitten?"

"Magical."

"Magical? Is that what your humans call you?"

Magical wrinkled her nose. "Humans? I never had humans. Some tall people called me Magical at the resturant. They gave me free food."

"Alright," Munkustrap nodded he helped her out, "We shall call you Magical."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked scared. "I didn't mean to spy on the junk yard. I'll leave."

"No, you need somewhere to stay. I will not have a kitten out there alone. It's cold at night now. You can stay here at the Junk Yard with everyone else."

"No one has ever wanted me…" Magical whispered softly pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why not? You look like a perfectly good kitten to me." Demeter remarked.

"No, I'm not normal." The kitten replied. "I do things that other kittens don't do."

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain, it sort of just happens and then someone normally gets hurt."

Another black cat appeared out of no where making confetti explode in the sky. Munkustrap sighed and rolled his eyes, "Mistoffelees, what have I told you about doing that?"

The cat was somewhere between a Kitten and a Tom. He looked very young and his smile was pure as he looked at Magical. Something about him made Magical smile. "You do magic to."

"Well yes, I do." Mistoffelees bowed down to the new comer. "Who is this Munkus?"

"Meet Magical. She is going to stay with us." Munkustrap replied noticing the spark between the two immediately.

"Hello." Magical waved. She felt her face turn a shade of red, each time she glanced at the other Black Cat she felt her face turn even more redder. "You live here to?"

"Always have."

"Come on Magical, we need to get you some where to sleep for tonight." Demeter took the young kitten's arm and led her to the kitten's box, which had blankets everywhere.

"Wow, real blankets." Magical exclaimed. She bent down and fingered one. "Excuse me, I never caught your name."

Demeter nodded, "My name is Demeter."

Magical looked around the box then saw a fat one lying there staring at her. "Who is that?"

"Oh, Jennyadots, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting on Electra. She said that she needed help with something." Jennyadots stood up and walked over to Magical looked her over. "She's a young kitten. What's your name dear?"

"Magical." Magical was getting tired of telling her name over and over again. She glanced back at Mistoffelees on the other side of the junkyard. Now that is where she would like to be.

"Who are you looking at?" Jennyadots looked to where the Kitten was glancing at saw Mistoffelees. "You've met him?"

Magical nodded blushing her hands went to her cheeks. "Yes, I have."

"He's a nice kitten."

"You know very well Jennyadots that he is going to be a Tom soon. He won't be a kitten much longer." Demeter called from her spot.

"Oh fiddle faddle. His innocent face will always be there."

"Has he mated with anyone yet?" Magical asked softly almost not being heard.

Both Queens stopped and looked at her. Demeter smiled knowing that look. Magical was in love with Misoffelees. "Do you like him Magical?"

Magical gasped embarrassingly, "Well, uh, maybe. Yes." She replied looking at the ground. "Something about him made me feel so good."

"You know you do look like him a lot."

"What?" Magical turned around quickly.

"We don't get many black cats around here my dear." Jennyadots explained gently, "I knew you looked familiar. You look just like him."

Magical looked back over at Mistoffelees and sighed longingly. Jennyadots was right. She did look like Mistoffelees. Tears started forming in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. Demeter noticed and gently wiped them away. "What is wrong?"

When Magical didn't answer she looked into her new friends eyes. In horror she backed away.

"Demeter?"

"Get Munkustrap. NOW!" Demeter quickly shouted. She had only seen this look in one cat's eyes before. Magical pushed Demeter away and a lightening bolt shot of her hand to the ground.

Munkustrap came running. He saw Demeter dodging lightening bolts. They had done this with Mistoffelees when he was younger. The cat's magic had gotten out of hand. _"So that's why no one wanted Magical. She can't control her magic yet."_

"Demeter are you alright?"

Demeter pranced up on top of the box and did a flip landing right next to Munkustrap. "What did we do for Misto?"

"We led him somewhere and let it run it's course. Come on," Munkustrap ran towards Magical and caught her attention, "Come on Magical," Then he ran around and out the side wall of the junk yard. Demeter ran to go get Mistoffelees. She found him in a room playing cards with Electra and Alonzo. "Come on, we need your help."

Mistoffelees looked up concerned, "Why?"

"Magical is a magic cat like you. She's going through one of those crazy moments where she can't control her body or magic. Munkustrap has led her away from anyone else but I think this time we're going to need your help."

Mistoffelees stood and quickly ran with Demeter.

"Magical, come back to us." Munkustrap shouted. This is what he had done with Mistoffelees. He had asked Old Deuteronomy why this was happening and the old cat replied that Mistoffelees just needed to learn how to use his powers. After Mistoffelees had finished he was always very tired and weak. He would collapse and sleep for a week.

"I've got help Munkustrap." Munkustrap turned around and saw Demeter standing there with Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees stood on one of the higher boxes and closed his eyes. _"Magical…"_

Inside her mind Magical snapped awake. _"Mistoffelees? What's going on?"_  
_  
"Follow my voice and come out of this. We'll talk afterwards."_

Magical followed Mistoffelees' voice as best she could. She felt herself regain control over her body and her eyes opened.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes and jumped up catching Magical as she fell. "You alright?" He held her tight even after they had landed safely.

Magical clung to the one who saved her. This time she had made it out conscious. "…..It happened again…" She sobbed in his chest. "Why is this happening to me? I could have hurt someone."

"Shh, it's alright. It happened to me when I was younger to. It's just our magic resurfacing."

"Just hold me please." Magical felt the presence of two others. She wanted no one near her except for Mistoffelees.

Munkustrap looked on worriedly and saw from a glance to Demeter that she was to. "Is she alright?"

"She did better than I did, she came out awake."

Demeter laughed and rubbed Magical's back. "Come on, I bet your tired."

Magical nodded but didn't make a move to move away from the black cat. Mistoffelees stood her up and led her back to the junkyard. He sat her down her in the kitten's box. She clung to him not letting him leave.Mistoffelees sighed and sat back down with her holding her again. It had been a long time since he was back in the Kitten Box.

He had moved in with Munkustrap along time ago. So many memories of living here started to resurface. Memories of Demeter and Bombalurina nursing him through all of those colds and bugs. Memories of being held at night by one of the Queens after a night of horrible dreams.

Then he noticed three other kittens.

One was Victoria, his playmate. The two had grown up together. The other two were Etcetera and Jemima.

"Hey Mistoffelees, who are you holding?" Victoria asked, a twinge of jealously could be heard in her voice. What was he doing with another kitten but her anyway?

Jemima noticed and crept over to Mistoffelees checking the new comer over. She nuzzled the new kitten gently. "My name is Jemima what's yours?"

Magical sat up her bright eyes red from crying. She looked over to Mistoffelees' right and saw a bright eyed red haired kitten. "My name?"

"Yes, you've got to have a name. Everyone has a name you know."

"Oh. My name is Magical." She took a deep breath then laid her head back on Mistoffelees' chest closing her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"You probably are. Just sleep, I won't leave you. Promise." He added quickly.

End Chapter 1


End file.
